Heartlet Gems
by HeartletMage
Summary: In which the Knight gets the Princess; but in the most non-cliché way —Erlu oneshots—
1. Bunny girl

**Prompt :**

 _ **"You're not going out in that outfit."**_

"In what world do you think you're going out in that."

"What? This?" Lucy flattened down her white mini-skirt. "I thought it was perfect for the occasion."

Erza watched with an indifferent expression as her girlfriend examined herself in the bathroom mirror.

"We're going to hand out kids cookies for Easter, not send all the little boys into excessive testosterone shock." he tone didn't hold any once of humor, as she was being completely serious. Lucy was wearing a white mini-skirt, accompanied with an even more white crop-top. The skirt was hugh enough to cover her belly-button and most of her midriff while the crop top stopped about mid of her ribs, leaving more than enough of Lucy's painfully soft skin on display.

That wasn't the only thing on display.

The swells of the blonde's breast were obviously visible from the low cut of the top she was wearing, Erza's mouth was watering at the sight. The whole outfit was pulled together by some white stockings that looked like belonged on some elegant set of lingerie and white bunny ears neatly planted on top of her head.

She looked fucking edible.

The pout that now adorned her loves face that made her look strangely 10 times even sexier didn't help the restraint Erza was putting on herself to not go over there and push herself between her girlfriend's legs.

Fuck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You're not going out in that outfit."

"I don't have time to change, we'll be late." Lucy fiddled with her hair, precisely placing blonde strands in different places on her head before turning to exit the bathroom. "Excuse me."

Erza didn't bulge from from her spot of leaning on the door frame.

Lucy let out of huff of annoyance. "Come on Erza! One of us has to be the sexy bunny here."

Despite her current mood, Erza let a small grin grow across her face. "What, I thought it was great for the occasion." She used the blonde's previous words to tease her. Erza was fully decked out in a white bunny costume, paws and all. Accompanied by the ears, of course.

Lucy rolled her eyes at that.

Losing the playfulness she just had, Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok but may you please at least put a jacket on, you're bound to get cold."

Erza was glad Lucy didn't question her request, even though it was mid-day and the sun was out and shining without a single breeze flowing in through the mountains. Being satisfied with the mumbled 'Fine' from the celestial mage, Erza stepped aside so the blonde could walk out of the bathroom.

Erza silently watched as Lucy went into their closest to pull out a white jacket, and two pastel pink pumps in the other hand.

The re-quip mage had to invert her eyes when Lucy bent down to slide the heels on her feet, her skirt ridding up and the faint creamy skin of her thigh that wasn't covered by the stockings peaked out. Her ass in the air, just tempting her.

"Oh, and Lucy,"

The blonde hummed in acknowledgment as she slid on her jacket, signaling for Erza to continue.

"Keep that on when we come back so I can strip it off you myself."


	2. Can't hold it

"If anyone of you among us have reasons these two shall not wed," Master paused, glancing at her. Her fist clenched. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She already felt the words building in her voice box, her mouth opening slightly to get ready to spew anything type an objection. She was selfish, so fucking selfish.

"Lucy, please don't!" the voice was unrecognizable, desperate and in despair. Her lips shut firmly, oh god has someone else fallen victim to loving the stunning chocolate eyed blonde beauty?

The bride-to-be in the equation visibly stiffened, her mouth slightly agape. The groom, however, looked furious at the disruption of his wedding. His salmon hair was slicked back into a presentable style for a wedding. His suit was charcoal black, paired with the tie that matched the color of his hair. And of course his scarf was around his neck. Erza scoffed at his decision to wear it at an event as important as his wedding.

The bride on the other hand, looked absolutely stunning. Drop-dead gorgeous.

Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a bun, with a few strands cascading down the side of her face, framing it beautifully. There were an arrangement of flowers at the base of her bun, little white ones, pink ones, yellow ones, it was brilliant. She didn't have a veil, Lucy had decided against it for some unknown reason.

The dress she decided on was breathtaking. She looked like the actual princess she was. It was a sleeveless white number, that had little flower patterns dancing around it everywhere, the hem, the waist, the train, and even over her bust, where little peaks of her cleavage were exposed. Something straight out of a fairytale.

The re-head couldn't help but imagine how their wedding would be. That who out of the two would be wearing the dress, which with by how Lucy always use to refer to her as 'The man in their relationship' it would have undoubtedly not have been her. She refrained a chuckle.

The previous relationship and love she used to share with the celestial mage was something Erza cherished so dearly to her heart. The moments they have together were things she found herself reminiscing about quite alot. The times where Lucy would feed her cake when she was too lazy to get up from bed, or the times the blonde would adorably whine about the intense work out regimen Erza would force Lucy to partake in when she noticed she'd been skipping out on any physical activity. Her grin grew when she remembered how Lucy use to say the sex was enoughexercise for her, cause they way they did it she was sure she lost a pound each orgasm. She was already recall the way the blonde would mewl like a kitten when she was close.

But all that was gone now.

And it was all her doing.

She wish she would have kept her damn mouth shut.

Erza had took notice of one of her closest friends liking to the celestial mage. It was blatantly obvious.

But Lucy was hers. Was.

She let her go. Stupidly.

The re-quip mage felt like she had stolen her right under his nose. He did have some sort of entitlement over her, since he was the one who brought her to the guild that wonderful day all those years ago. She had an inkling that they were meant for each other but she ignored it, selfish. And it was even more selfish that the fact she wanted her back, even on her wedding

day.

She gave her up to Natsu, and now she waned her back. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish.

She couldn't have her. She decided that almost one year ago when she broke up with the celestial mage. The look of pure of devastation the blonde have her would forever be imprinted in her mind, haunting her for the rest of her miserable life and adding more weight on the feeling that it was the wrong decision.

But she hid those depressed feelings away, even when Lucy had sat down and talked to her about how Natsu had asked her out 3 months after their breakup.

Surprisingly, she didn't break down right then and there. She gave Lucy her blessing, just wanting the love of her life to be happy. And she was. And now they were here. She was here.

She caught gazes with the bride, a look of relief and something else she could identify of her face and they stared at each other. The ceremony was strangely quiet. She tore her eyes away from the bride to look around. Why the hell was everyone looking at her?

She looked back up to the front, Her gaze instantly locking on the clenched fist of the groom as he furiously glared at, at her?

Master had a small smile on his face.

Fuck. Everyone was looking at her.

It was at that moment, Erza realized it was her who interrupted the wedding.


	3. Lust

**Prompt :**

 ** _"I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly_** "

Three words,

Pure carnal lust.

If you had to describe the way Lucy Heartfilia was looking at her fellow redhead friend, those would be the words best for the job.

She didn't try to mask her expression either. There was no need to. Ever since her and Erza made their relationship to the guild public she didn't have to hide the fact she wanted to get in Erza's panties (more than often).

Some use to say she looked at the re-quip mage like she wanted to jump her when they first met, which probably was the case cause damn she was lusting after that scarlet haired beauty way before she even joined the guild.

But now, she had gotten a taste of what her scarlet haired lover had to offer between her legs she simply couldnt get enough.

"Can you refrain from eye-fucking her in public, oh gods." The slurring words of a certain (alcoholic?) brunette's voice was like a bucket of ice water, snapping her out of the sexual haze she was in.

"Hm?" The blonde mage hummed in confusion, trying to act oblivious to what Cana was talking about cause she sure wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction of catching her in the act of 'eye-fucking' Erza, multiple times.

"Don't act like you weren't just totally picturing Erza bending over backwards for you." The not remotely sober girl smiled knowingly at the other girl.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah I was, but what is it to you?"

Cana took a sip of what ever was in her hand, most likely alcohol. "I'm just curious."

Lucy raised a brow, questioning what exactly the drunk girl meant.

"Oh it's just that you look at Erza with so much lust," Cana slurred, before turning to look at the blonde with as much seriousness she could with being shitfaced drunk. "Exactly how good is what you and Erza do under the sheets, since you know, you can't seem to get enough."

It was sad to say she wasn't the least bit shocked by Cana's question. She had always been interested in the intimate part of her and Erza's relationship. That didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed though, as she felt the heat from her neck travel up to her cheeks. Damn she was blushing, and it was so fucking obvious.

"Aw, cute." The card user giggled drunkenly, noticing the celestial mage's flushed face.

Lucy brushed off her teasing, collecting herself in the progress so she didn't look like a tomato. Clearing her suddenly dry throat, she spoke. "Well, it's different, like very different,"

She had all of Cana's attention now, the brunette was on the edge of her seat, eager to learn more.

"Erza isn't like anyone I've had, not that there's alot of people I've been with but she's definitely the best, and I've been with both genders."

It was Cana's turn to raise a brow, questionably.

"What I mean is that Cana," Lucy looked around, as if she was about to tell a big secret and didn't want a single soul within earshot to over-hear. Her redhead girlfriend was not in sight. "I'm not the submissive type, but gods when I'm with Erza it's just-" She was tongue-tied. She couldnt quite find the perfect words to describe exactly where she was getting at.

"Just what?" Cana was standing now.

"It's just that I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly before." She fiddled with her fingers, feeling like she was letting out a deep dark secret.

"What was that?" The brown haired fairytail mage had heard Lucy good and well, but she liked to tease the blonde. Plus Lucy did mumble the words out rather rushed so it sounded more like 'iveneverwantedanyonetofuckmethisbadlybefor'

Lucy felt frustrated, so without a second thought, she opened her mouth, "I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly!"

She clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes widening. She said that a little louder than intended. She looked around, catching the gazes of some of her guild members that heard her sudden outburst. Some looks were of amusement, probably already knowing she was talking about a certain s-class mage. But others looks confused, she could only assume they were wondering why she was talking that with someone who was not her lover.

Cana doubled over in laughter, making the most ugliest snorts in the mix. "Oh goddesses! I cant believe you said that out loud!"

The blush returned to her blonde's face. The blush deepened even more when she heard the voice of a certain someone sneak up on them, completely unnoticed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"E-Erza-"

"Speak of the devil!" Cana interrupted what even nonsense was about to come out of Lucy mouth. "We were just talking about you!"

"Is that so?" A perfect scarlet eyebrow rose. A grin slowly grew across her face."talking about our sex-life, now are we Lucy?"

"N-No." She stuttered, dammit.

The blonde looked over at Cana, giving her that 'You better leave before I shove that beer mug up your ass' look. The now even more drunk girl giggled before leaving the two lovers to themselves.

"It's fine Lucy," Erza moved her hand to Lucy's face and gently caressed her cheek, much to Lucy's delight. "It just so happens that I've never wanted to fuck someone so badly as of right now."

That's when she noticed it.

The almost feral look her scarlet haired lover was giving her.

Pure carnel lust.

As she was very sure her own expression mimics the one Erza was giving her.


	4. Adult content

It was an unnaturally quiet day at the guild, despite everyone -and when she says everyone, she meant every damn body- present, which was strange too. No one had taken a job today, even though the job board had a few good, money generous, fairly easy jobs for any to take. She'd known since she had taken a look her own self but decided against it.

Even Erza had briefly scanned the job board and found not one job that interested her before she made herself comfortable at the bar, most definitely enjoying her strawberry cake in the quiet atmosphere that was currently the guild.

Looking away from the red-head, deciding that if she stared even longer at the scarlet mage's back she was bound to feel eyes burning into the back of her head, she glanced to her right to take in the sigh of (a half naked) Gray engaging in what looked like to be a heated game of rock-paper-scissors with Natsu. Juvia, not to far off, who was accompanied by Wendy and the two exceeds, was of course cheering on her beloved 'Gray-sama' while the 3 bystanders laughed, obviously being amused ny the two boys stupidity.

Not even a moment later, Gajeel involved himself in the commotion that the small group was making. The celestial mage couldnt help but giggle as Panther Lily looked like he was about to start sweating bullets over how hostile the trio was getting over such a simple game.

Levy, was not in sight, undoubtedly in the guilds library making herself at home. Cana was a few stools away from where Erza sat at the bar, conversating with the barmaid. She was shuffling and looking apon some cards that Lucy couldn't identify of ever seeing her have before. What could they be for?

Mira pointed at the cards in her hands and Cana nodded making Mira smile and nod right back in some sort of silent agreement. Cana shuffled her cards, and started to rise. "Aye everyone, listen up!" her voice made everyone gaze at her in mild interest and wonder. Well she was about to find out, wasn't she?

"I have a game to play, if you're interested in playing come over here." her free hand motioned towards a bigger table in the middle of the guild.

Regardless of the fact most of the guild was here today, only the core members found there way to the table where Cana was separating cards as she waited for everyone to take a seat. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel on one side, and Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and even Mirajane had decided to take apart of what ever they were doing took up the last seat. Cana sat at the end while the exceeds sat on the table at the other.

"So," Gray questioned "What is this 'game'"

Cana, finally being done with sorting, smiled at the group. "It's just a card game of different questions, nothing too complicated, even playable for the younger kids." She referred to Wendy, who just squeaked at being the odd ball out.

"So how do we decide who gets asked what first?" it was Natsu's turn to question.

"That's simple, these-" she held up a small stack of cards that didn't even look to consist of 10 cards, "-Are cards with everyone's name, I will be choosing random cards."

The blonde sighed in relief, that was a smart move on Cana's part. Everyone at first hand knew how competitive wizards in their group could be, even if it was something as plain as choosing who gets first.

"And then, who ever gets picked gets to chose a pile." She pointed towards the two stacks of cards on the table. "The right pile is kid-friendly questions, While the left are more adult themed."

"As in?" Erza asked the third question, looking greatly curious in the 'Adult themed' deck.

"You know, sexual things, yadda yadda." Cana said, lookin smug.

"Sexual? Wendy is too young for this!" Carla exclaimed, as expected by literally everyone.

"Calm down, she's going have to learn about these things sooner or later." Cana counters.

The white fured exceed didn't reply, definitely knowing she was right. With a soft 'hmph' Carla crossed her arms and looked away furious.

"Anyways, does everyone understand?" they all nodded.

"Ok then! First up is-" Cana picked a card, "Natsu!"

"Me?"

"Your name's Natsu right?"

"Shut up stripper, I know. Uh- the sexual one?"

Cana picked up another card. "Who did you lose your virginity too?"

The arrays of sounds that came from the group were making it harder for Lucy to defy making her own.

"Shut up!" Natsu barked at the ground, more at Gray since he was snorting laughter right in his ear.

"Well?" Erza was incredibly amused.

"Well, I haven't lost it yet so technically no one."

"Oh my." She could barely hear Mira-jane mumble over the roars of laughter a certain duo couldnt hold in at the fire dragon slayer's confession.

"Oh that's shocking." sarcasm just dripping from the iron dragon slayer statement. "Like anyone would even want to fu-"

"Gajeel!" Lucy hissed. "Wendy. Here. Child. Remember."

He looked like he was finally aware of the minors presence. "Oh, sorry wendy." Wendy gave him a small smile.

"Next question." Lucy directed her attention at Cana.

"Gray-sama, why were you laughing? Are you trying to tell Juvia you're not a-"

"I said next question!" Lucy cut off the water mages sentence, definitely not wanting to hear what she was about to say.

She watched Cana reaching to collect another card from the name pile, ignoring the mumbling coming from the water mage.

The same process as before, instead "Erza."

Her breath hitched.

"The adult one." of course.

Erza's cheshire smile mimicked Cana's own smile when she read the car she had just pulled.

"Sexuality?"

"Straight as a circle." trying to keep her face neutral at the new found information she had just learned about Erza, she couldn't stop the corner oh he mouth twitching slightly.

At the joke, of course.

"But circles aren't str- NGH, What the hell Gray?!"

"That's the point, hot head. Circles aren't straight therefore she is infact not either! Not like we didn't already know." Oh? So everyone knew Erza was gay besides her?

"Next is Wendy!" Cana had picked a card without her even knowing. Her attention was on the girl that sat across her. They started intensely at each other.

Lucy looked away, ignoring the feeling of those eyes burning into the wide of her head.

"What's your favorite taco topping?"

"I-I don't get to chose which dec-"

"No." Everyone said together, not missing a beat. The younger bluenette looked visibly nervous under everyone's eyes.

"Uh, olives?"

"Gross."

"Shut up Natsu." The blonde hit his arm lightly at his rude remark.

"I have to agree with Natsu on this one." Gray nodded at Gajeel's comment.

"We don't judge." Mira tried to soothe the young dragon slayer, who had started to sweat at everyone's comments on her taste of toppings.

And so the game continued, the exceeds were no where in sight. They had left after the first question. Gray went the safe route, only being asked what time he went to bed. Mira, shockingly, went the sexual way, being asked when was the last time she touched herself. Lucy almost choked when the barmaid informed them that it was today, giving the explanation of 'Why do you guys think I'm so cheerful?' Gajeel's answer to 'What do you look for in a partner' was "Short" which no one bothered to question either.

She was glad Mira has enough sense to cover the poor child's ears when sharing her answer with the group. Juvia's question had been her biggest turn on's. Her answer had been a very weird description of Gray that no one questioned.

Finally, She was the last card.

"Lucy?"

"The left?" it was more of a question than a statement. Was she going to regret this? Probably.

"Ah, let's see." Cana examined the card she picked from the deck. "Got any kinks?"

With how bold the others were being, she surely shouldn't shy away right? "Choking."

She didn't miss the scarlet eyebrow that rose. She also didn't miss the surprised sounds that her companions made.

"Really?" It was Mira who spoke first.

"Yeah." Lucy shrugged "Its hot."

"Wow," Cana whispered. "That's-

"Interesting." Erza finished her sentence, her eyes clouded over with some unknown emotion as she stared at the blonde.

"Masochism." a beat. "Ow! Lucy I'm kidding, please don't kick me again." Natsu pleaded, making the celestial mage stick here tongue out at him teasingly.

As she retreated her foot, she thought, then spoke again. "Well I'm not that much of a kinky freak, I like other things ya know. Like edging- I'm gonna stop speaking now." Everyone was silent. Looking at the blonde like she had two heads, besides Erza, who just looked like she deeply in her thoughts. What could she possibly be thinking about.

"What's edgin-"

"None of your concern." Cana interjected Wendy's sentence. "We're starting over, and oh look it's Erza's turn."

Erza didn't speak, just pointing at the pile she wanted, Cana wasted no time.

"Are you a top or bottom."

"Definitely a top." Erza glances at Lucy, making a warmth spread through more than just her chest.

"I'd like to think I have enough characteristics of a top to give into any of my lovers kinks, Like choking."

Was she-

"And edging."

Oh god. She was.

Silence spread through the group again.

"How about if I just take these out, is that fine?" Cana then swept the 'adult content' deck to the floor.


	5. Eventful Sunday's

**Prompt :**

 ** _"I didn't know you were so sensitive."_**

This Sunday was already seeming to be eventful.

Not only was there a rude intruder in her bed (who was irritatingly adorable), whom had somehow maneuvered her from the position she had fallen asleep in -shamelessly clutching her body pillow that strangely smelled like said person she had been imagining it was- so that she was now lazily draped over the older girl, but her right had somehow found itself firmly planted on the intruders fully exposed right breast. ' _Why the hell is she naked.'_

 _'Not that I'm complaining.'_

Lucy contemplated, would Erza be upset about an 'accidental' grope from her girlfriend? Erza's steady but soft breaths that came every second did assure her that the naked mage under her wasn't waking up anytime.

She shook her head, no, she was not gonna swoop down to technically sexually harassing Erza in her sleep, when she could easily cop a feel when she was awake. She pulled away her hand reluctantly, they're just so damn soft.

She watched her girlfriend sleep, observing her slightly parted rosy lips move in each breath. She watched her ample chest rise and descend, or more specific, the now hardened carnation nipples that we're out to say hi.

"Oh?" that one syllable slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Did she really have that type of effect on a sleeping Erza?

She had been so enticed by the girls bosom, she didn't take notice to the rosy lips she had been previously admiring had flickered up into a grin.

"Why'd you stop Lucy? I was quite enjoying myself I might say."

She wasn't the least bit surprised Erza had been awake through that...'moment' or even at her boldness, but she couldnt stop the blush that had decided to grace her cheeks. She was blushing at the given moment, not being caught with her hands in the cookie jar (theoretically speaking), that's what she was telling herself anyways.

Erza chuckled. "You're adorable."

"And you're hot." finding her composure, she took the same hand and firmly positioned it back to its prior spot. Erza's hiss make her raise a brow when she roughly ran her thumb over her nipples, which were alot harder than they looked.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive." she mumbled as she rolled her thumb over the erect nub again, eliciting another hiss from the girl under her.

"It's almost that time of month, so you know, sensitive nipples."

"Mmh" she hummed her response, wanting to fully focus on the task at hand. Her vacant hand dragged itself from her hip to the underside of her breast. Kneading the soft flesh there, she had to suppress a smile when Erza whined.

"Don't tease."

She did, however, let a small giggle out before she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend quickly before leaning back down to take a nipple into her mouth. A few hot minutes later filled with guttural moans and something she wouldn't put past being considered suckling, and continuous switching boobs, she wasn't expecting the arch of the s-class mage's back and the almost scream like moan to be the reaction of her gently scraping her teeth over the sensitive peaks.

"Very sensitive." the blonde mused, "and here I thought orgasms from boob play was a myth."

"They don't get alot of stimulation." Erza mumbled hoarsely.

Lucy frowned. It was true. When they did have foreplay such as this it was usually her on the receiving end, damn she was selfish.

"Are you pitying my breast?"

"Is that weird."

Erza just shook her head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I know what I'm gonna do with you." her hand had starred to glide downwards, taking her time on her abs to trace every chiseled peck, and dipping a finger into her navel before she finally found the spot in between her legs- but the sound of a knock at her window and a faint "Lucy are you up?" made her stop dead in her tracks.

Erza huffed in frustration and Lucy just laid her head back down on her girlfriend's bosom.

Like she said, eventful.


	6. Method

Erza certainly stood by her words.

Her back arched. What had to be at her third orgasm swept through her body, making her toes curl and an almost pained moan left her throat.

"Please." She was actually begging. "I think three is...enough."

"Oh?" Her girlfriend lifted her head from its comfortable position between her legs. "I'm sure I counted four myself."

Frankly, she couldn't remember, she had forgotten her own name by the second. "What ever the number is, I think I'm awake now." Awake was one thing she was very sure she was. Since Erza took it upon herself to make her new wake up call her head in between her legs from her complaint about still being so sleepy every morning, she had been very energetic for the past few days.

Erza's, er, "Method" was different but was definitely effective. She was like a whole new person and the guild took notice too. Only if they knew of the type of commitment that sinful tongue of the most feared female fairytail and the heat between her legs had to each other, each, and every morning.

Erza leaned down, her breath tickling Lucy's already overly sensitive clit. "You sure, I think I could squeeze in one more." Talk about overachiever.

She got up -to the best of her abilities on shaky legs, damn she hated the after effects of multiple orgasms on her body- and scurried as far away as she could from her lover on the bed. "No! No, I'm a-ok, peachy, totally satisfied and not sleepy at all so please don't touch me again because Gods, I don't think I'll be able to walk today."

Erza snickered and sat up. "Alright, you do seem awake enough, would you like me to make you breakfast before we head out to the guild?"

Lucy had started searching through her underwear drawer, her apparent nakedness was strangely giving her the urge to take up on Erza's offer for a 5th (4th?) orgasm. "Me? You're not eating anything?"

"I've just eaten."


	7. Kiss the girl

_There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

She was star gazing. Admiring the beautiful array of stars and constellations in the sky whilst Erza was admiring the fallen star right next to her. She was practically glowing, looking up at the balls of light with all the fascination in the world. If only she knew she could—was outshining every, single, one.

For being a celestial mage it wasn't really a shock to Erza that her favorite habit next to writing was star gazing. Ever since they started dating she'd been on this heel watching the night sky more times than she had been in her whole life. They'd find themselves at their new claimed spot at least 5 times a week.

But today was special. It marks their one month anniversary.

Lucy takes her eyes off the night sky to glance at her girlfriend, giving her a wholehearted smile and then looked away.

Erza had something she wanted to do.

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

They had decided to take their relationship slow, not wanting to fuck anything up and move too quickly. The most intimate thing they've ever done was held hands, or even a fucking kiss on the cheek. That was going to change.

She wanted more, craved more. She was just dying to kiss those lips. The redheaded knight always wondered what her blonde goddess tasted like, was she a good kisser, would she like her lips bitten?

She subconsciously licked up dry lips.

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her, you know you do_

 _It's possible she wants you too_

 _There's one way to ask her_

"Lucy." she found her courage.

The celestial mage turned, "Hm?"

"I..." she started, only to realize she didn't know exactly what to say. She shut her mouth, time for a different approach.

She scooter closer to her girlfriend, impossibly closer, and grabbed her cheeks. She brushed a golden lock from her face as the blonde looked at her with curious eyes.

"Lucy..."

 _It don't take a word, not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

She leaned in.


	8. Privacy

**Plot:**

 **"Please, remind me again why we're having sex behind a tree?"**

Any type of complaint she had about how absurd it was to engage in that type of activity in this scenery, or even about how the oak poking her through her shirt - that was surely scratching her- was uncomfortable quickly slipped her mind just as quick as it was brewed.

It all happened quickly, her conscious hasn't even caught up. Her lover had pushed her up against a tree rather roughly, and captured her lips in a kiss with just as much aggression. Their tongues clashed like swords, the stroke of the red-heads tongue against her own made her moan into her mouth.

Then she dropped to her feet, pushed her panties aside and went to town. Damn herself for always wearing skirts.

Her legs were starting to become weak after every stroke of her loves tongue, and probably sensing this, Erza hauled one shaky leg over her shoulder. Lucy squeaked in shock, grabbing her lovers red locks to find her balance. Her speak turned into a moan however when Erza did that thing with her tongue.

"Please,-" she finally wrapped her head around some words, which was incredibly difficult, with someone practically tongue fucking you. The way her girlfriends tongue was lashing out on her clit made her forget how to properly form words, and even worse, where they were currently at. "Remind me again why we're having sex behind a tree?" Well, oral, but whatever.

Erza mumbled some almost inaudible sentences against her sex, the vibrations made her see stars. But what the redhead had explained made her see red. Erza had read her journal behind her back and had learned of her new fantasy of having some type of sexual activity in the forest.

She gripped Erza's hair a little tighter, making the girl look up at her with a eyebrow raised, questionly. Both eyebrows raised in surprise although when Lucy started to move her hips to the tempo of her tongue.

Later, maybe she was gonna give Erza a piece of her mind about privacy, but now the only thing she was thinking about was her fast approaching orgasm.


	9. Coquettish

You know it's time to invest in darker curtains and different locks when you have schedule times to masturbate.

But Lucy, being Lucy, didn't exactly want to go through the hassle of doing any of those things. So, she went with the decision of picking selected days that most of team Natsu were on missions. Today just happened to be one of those days.

She was already on edge, needing some type of stress reliever, so when she noticed infact everyone but Wendy was out on a job she scurried home and had stripped herself of all clothing but her panties by the time she flopped on her bed.

She didn't bother removing them, for some reason they made what she was doing feel even more dirty and vile, and strangely, it turned her on. Greatly.

Deciding not to depend on her "toys" -that were current collecting dust in her drawer- and go the old fashioned route, her hands traveled in her panties, and almost instantaneously started to rub her clit.

She shuttered. Eyes clinched shut, so tightly she was seeing white dots, but she didn't care. All Lucy cared about was imagining that the hand stroking her bundle of nerves wasn't her own, no, she was visualizing that it was hers. The women who's hands have wielded many swords, the hands that have taken down numerous enemies to protect her namaka, the hands who were always there to protect her and wipe away the tears that followed. The hands of the woman she was deeply, and hopelessly in love with.

She didn't know how her panties had been taking off somewhere in between the mist of vigorously caressing her clit, or how her fingers her joined the party and were now inside of her, but what she did know was that her orgasm was swiftly approaching, and it positively was going to be a big one.

Her small moans and whimpers also somehow turned into a chant of her name. Growing in volume till the point she was screaming -in a decent volume, she might be on the edge of an orgasm but she wasn't trying to alarm anyone who could be in earshot- out that name one last time.

Her orgasm flowed through body like a wave, a foreign sound left her lips as she rode it.

But that didn't last long.

"Lucy??"

It wasn't exactly ideal for your crush to find you with your hand in your cunt masturbating and coming with their name on your lips but - Well, It wasn't ideal at all, but.

Said crush was currently peaking in from her -she swore that was locked- window from across the room.

Her alarmed expression quickly changed into something unidentifiable as she analyzed the situation. Lucy, on the other hand, looked mortified. She was mortified.

She quickly shut her legs that were spread impossibly wide. Erza had probably already gotten a good eye full of what she held between her legs but she wanted to keep some dignity. She stumbled on her feet, her orgasmic daze shattered.

The blonde grabbed the closest thing- her blankets.

"E-Erza?" she exclaimed, wishing she could be anywhere but there. What are the fucking odds of Erza coming back from her mission and strolling passed her building when she just happened to be touching herself and crying out her name?

The redhead didn't say a thing, climbing the rest of the way and closing the window behind her. A few quick strides and she was infront of the blonde.

"You think of me?" It was a simple question and Lucy found herself nodding, no point into denying.

With one quick motion, the blanket was snatched off her body. She squeaked in shock.

"I must say, I'm flattered." she felt almost predatorial under Erza's lascivious stare. The burning sensation between her legs was reaching an uncomfortable scorching heat. "But a beautiful maiden such as yourself shouldn't have to do these types of things on your own, it's quite indecent," she pushed the said 'beautiful maiden' to fall down on the bed, "No, someone should do it for you and I as so much would be happy to complied, since I am most obviously the one you desire."

Lucy didn't have time to comprehend anything that was happening. Erza had caught her, playing with herself, thinking about her while playing with herself, and now Erza was making herself comfortable in between her thighs.

Ok, so, Erza catches her masturbating and calling out her name, Erza had let herself in and snatched her cover away from her body, Erza was now kissing down her neck-

Wait.

Erza was doing what now?

She shivered under the girls lips, that were quickly progressing down her neck to her chest.

"Uh- Erza?"

"Yes Lucy?"

W-what are y-you doing." she stutters. Erza was gently brushing her lips over her nipples. A damn tease.

"I'm doing what you want, am I right? You've touched yourself with me in thought so wouldn't you rather want the real thing?"

The Knight swirled her tongue over her belly button, looking up at the blonde with a leer look in her brown orbs. The celestial mage shuttered again.

Oh dear gods, if this is a dream please never wake her up.

"Yes." she spread her legs, a not so discrete incentive action. Erza smiled again her abdominal and proceeded to position her head in between the legs on the woman under her.

She inhaled, much to Lucy's horrific expression. "Erza!" she tried to wiggle away from Erza's weird actions but the s class mage wasn't having it.

"No," Erza grasped he hips, pinning her in place, "I want to smell your scent, see you, taste you..."

The blonde shivered at her words, her embarrassment was seeping out of her body and all left was pure unadulterated need. The new arousal that pooled between her legs surely told her that.

"Oh?" Erza looked down between her legs, "You're wet, by just my words. My Lucy, do I have that much of an effect on you?"

'Yes!' She didn't voice her thoughts, instead she looked away mildly embarrassed and pushed her hips forward, urging Erza to do something- anything. With a slight chuckle, Erza leaned down, her lips ghosting over the celestial mage's pink nub.

"I never imagined that my invasion of your journal and getting the knowledge of the days you tend to yourself would result in this, but I'm far from complaining." and with that, she latched onto her clit.

Lucy thrashed, her hips lifting and a deep moan erupting from the depths of her chest.

She could feel Erza's shit-eating-grin against her clit but she didn't pay it no mind, no she was more focused on how Erza's hand had slithered its way into her cunt and had been gently circling her opening with a finger. Erza circled her skillful tongue around her as she inserted a finger. One soon turned into two and the pace of her fingers followed the speed of her tongue.

It was all too much.

She was getting closer to the big O faster than she would have liked, but her previous orgasm has been cut so short and was so unsatisfying that her body had been all but ready to finally get a good one in.

Erza, probably realizing this too, started to hum against her clit making her cry out. Her legs had found their way wrapped across her scarlet haired lovers head in a vice grip but the girl didn't seem to mind.

The blonde eyes pricked tears as her hands tore at the sheets, so was so close, so deliciously close.

She screamed coming this second time around, landlord be damned. The way the re-quip mage had curled her fingers to find that spot in her had sent her right over the edge into a sweep blissful orgasm. It was like one big volcano has erupted in her body as Erza had helped her ride it out every step of the way.

When she finally did come down from her high she was panting, her throat hurt, and she was covered in sweat.

Erza had gotten up and was currently examining a flushed but satisfied looking Lucy with a smile firmly on her face. Her work.

"Was that anything like you've imagined while touching yourself?"

The blonde finally caught her breath and glanced up at her, leaning on both elbows, "Hell no! That was, that was- I can't find words Erza."

Smiling cheekily, the redhead leaned back down on the bed to give the blonde a faint kiss to the lips.

Lucy suddenly recalled something, "Erza?" she pulled away from the kiss, "What were you saying earlier about looking in my journal."

This was just the start of a very coquettish relationship.


	10. Air

**_Prompt :_**

 ** _"I think I forgot how to breathe."_**

"Holy shit." holy shit. "Holy shit."

Erza chuckled -Wow, must be nice to have enough air coming in and out of your lungs to laugh- "Are you ok?"

Obviously not. "I think so."

"Maybe 4 orgasms in a row is too much for you too handle." Erza repositioned from in between her legs to resting her own sweat clad, just as nude, body onto the girl who was currently recovering from previously mentioned 4 orgasms.

"I think I forgot how to breathe." and the way Erza's -naked- body was flushed against her own, bare body wasn't helping to process of trying to get her fucking lungs to work.

"You do know in order to talk, you have to breathe?" Erza was finding great interest in the blonde's lips, using her thumb to gently rub the blonde's plump bottom lip, enticing her.

In disbelief, The blonde put a shaky hand up to her mouth, and much to her shock, urgent breaths of air started tickling her skin. She sighed in between pants. "Oh thank god, I thought I was about to die."

"You're cute when you're all post-coitus delirious."


	11. Appreciated

There was a very good reason why Lucy doesn't wear make-up.

During one of her periods of 'remodeling' herself from a remark of how she wasn't exactly that girly for being the bottom in their relationship by her girlfriend Erza Scarlet herself, (like Erza, of all people, was anyone to question someone's femininity) she had decided it was time to make a change. So the easiest and girliest thing she could think of was in fact make up.

That didn't last but a few days.

Today, Lucy had decided on this dark shade of scarlet lipstick, almost exactly the shade of her love's hair. The said lover really appreciated the gesture, like really.

Lucy reeled out from this secluded room she didn't know the guild even had, to the bar. The celestial mage was still trying to collect herself from being kissed senseless only a few minutes ago.

Little did she know that the take-over mage behind the bar was silently watching her stumble on a stool (to the best of her abilities, it's kinds hard sitting down in a skirt with you underwear no anywhere on your body, but she managed), and she would have took notice of the silver-blonde's smile lifting approximately 1-inch upward. The only sign she could have gotten.

"Lucy?" The Barmaid spoke after a moment of studying the Blonde who looked like she didn't even know where she was or her surroundings. The celestial mage blinked a few times, now realizing that she had been staring off into nothing in particular, so attempting to collect herself and put on her best I-Didn't-Just-Have-So-Many-Orgasms-That-I-Can't-Walk-Straight smile.

"Yes Mira?" her voice was hoarse, and the gods knew why.

"Your face."

"What about it, is it still intact?" she lifted her hands to her face to urgently feel around for everything that was supposed to be. Yeah, yet another con of orgasms from Erza. Brain function seized to work.

Mira-jane giggled at the easily identified post-orgasmic woman. "Yes, silly, but that's not it." and without another word, Mira reached somewhere behind the bar for certain something and handed it to the girl.

"Oh. My. Goddesses."

Mira full-on snickerd at the blonde's ashen expression, "You and Erza are like bunnies, the storage room?"

She blused, a shade that could rival to her smudged lipstick. "I..."

As if the scenario wasn't embarrassing enough, Erza hightailed her way to where the duo was having a very, awkward conversation.

Same dreamy look present on her face, the same look Lucy had on hers not moments ago, "Mira." she greeted, and then gave her girlfriend a side-eyed glance with a grin. But then she noticed something. "Lucy your-"

"Wouldn't be worried so much about hers." Mira interrupted, her cheshire grin growing impossibly, disturbingly, wider.

Erza was puzzled for a second, before he still mildly embarrassed girlfriend handed her the pocket mirror, and examined herself.

She became as red as the lipstick smeared on her lips.

"I've walked passed the boys and they didn't say a thing!" The red-head furiously whiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Although they did seem like they were holding back laughter, I'm going to k-"

Lucy didn't hear the rest of that, or more like didn't care too much of what her girlfriend was saying cause she very much knew how that was gonna end. She was more worried about who she had ran into from the trip to the bar and how no one had felt the need to inform her on how there was lipstick practically on her cheek.

She really loved her guild mates. The barmaids full-blown laughter told her they really loved her too.

And after that little incident Lucy never touched make up again.

Well, with the exception of foundation. She's had to cover up more hickeys than she could count, but even that had a flaw. One unfortunate day of swimming, But that was a story for another time.


	12. Habits

Erza had a little knack for humming.

It was a small habit Lucy had noticed her girlfriend engaged in quite alot. She had been noticing little particular things about her girlfriend now more, since they started dating. Like how Erza's right eyebrow slightly inched upward when someone would mention something she had not any interest in. She's even noticed that said right eyebrow was ever so unnoticeably arched higher than the left.

So, of course, her keen eyes —or ears in this case— had heard the distinguished sound of soft humming over the running water. She recognized the tune— _Hayley Kiyoko's 'Girls like girls'— their_ song. The song was a reoccurring inside joke between the two. If you didn't know the re-quip mage like Lucy did, anyone would be shocked to hear 'The great Titania' listen to such music.

Lucy brushed her hair for an abnormally longer time, quietly listening to her girlfriend hum in the shower and a smile danced across her lips at the dancing stiletto.

That wasn't the only occasion she had been able to witness this strangely adorable habit, and this time it didn't have to be in a heat induced room.

It was an unknown melody to her ears, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She'd even stop writing in her novel to watch her girlfriend polish her swords, noiselessly. She was silent, almost scared to breathe. She didn't wanna disturb the quiet and comfortable atmosphere that had set around them.

It was peaceful.

The next time she had been in the mist of Erza and her humming hadn't been so peaceful, although.

A tune she probably could have identified, but suddenly loved, was leaving Erza's lips, but instead of being sent out into the thick air that surrounded them, they went straight to her clit.

She involuntary moved her hips, pushing her wet nub more into her lover's pulsating mouth.

Yes, Lucy really _loved_ Erza's humming.


	13. Extra space

"Erza?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Do I look fat?"

A helpless sigh passed her lips as she sets aside her book. "Baby no, you don't."

"Natsu seems to think so, and he's right," her lover looked over herself in the body mirror with glossy eyes, voice noticeably quivering. Erza made a mental note to punish the fire-breather later.

She got up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, breasts firmly againt Lucy's back, leaving absolutely no space between them. Her palms crawled up to her protruding belly. "You're carrying precious cargo love. It's only normal that she might need some extra space to stretch or what not."

Lucy wasn't amused. "Ah yes, I love it when our daughter uses my bladder as a jump-rope. Really let's me know she's gonna be as athletic as her mommy!"

Erza lets out a hearty chucked at her girlfriends faux enthusiasm. "Only a few more months, then we both can deal with that so called 'burden' in your stomach."

Lucy smiled, something Erza could only make her do when she was going through one of her 'fat' episodes, and molded into Erza's embrace, feeling undoubtedly content; another thing only Erza could cause. "I hope she looks just like you."

"I want her to look like her mommy."

"You are her mommy."

"Well, technically you're more of her mother than me. She is inside you, is she not? And are we forgetting how you dubbed me as the man of our relationship."

Lucy giggled, a very ugly giggle that made her stomach hurt. Sorry baby. "That was years ago Erza! I'm sorry that you are though."

Erza didn't respond, she was too busy snuggling her face into the crook of Lucy's neck. Her strawberry shampoo was filling her senses, making her lightheaded. She was nurturing the life she had now. She, Erza Scarlet was about to welcome her first child into the world with the love of her life, Lucy Heartfilia. They had a magic-induced pregnancy, since, well, it obviously wasn't physically possible for them to have kids on there own. She thanked Mavis everyday for them living in the time era of magic.

A comfortable silence had fallen apon them, they didn't need to speak. The tranquil feeling was virtually radiating off them.

Then... "Erza I can't even see my toes-"

"Shhhh" she was cooing, something she's already learned to do before the baby has even gotten here.

"Are you su-"

"Lucy, you're pregnant."


	14. Sober

_**Prompt;**_

 _"Would you reconsider if i was sober?"_

How Erza had obtained the job of taking a drunk Lucy home? The world may never know.

The job was fairly easy, even if she did complain mentally. But carrying the drunk girl into her apartment bridal style didn't even make her break a sweat.

The blonde in her arms appeared to like that spot, quiet well infact. She had been playing with Erza's scarlet hair and commented on how soft it was. The comments continue on from there. How good she smelled, how soft the fabric of her shirt was -she had long ago ex-quipped out of her usual attire to carry the girl- and even had define her jaw was. The compliments made the re-quip mage feel warm and fuzzy, and the fact Lucy was smuggling deeper into her arms wasn't making this any more comfortable, so walking at am even faster pace, they got to Lucy's flat in no time.

Erza attempted to toss the girl on her bed, but Lucy seemed to have other plans. The redhead squealed —a squeal that would have shocked Natsu and Gray at just how girly it sounded— as she went down with the blonde. Lucy had snacked her arms around the other girls neck, and like the cliché situation it was, Erza had fallen ontop of the girl so that both of her hands rested on each side of Lucy's head.

She tried to get up, only able to make it as far as getting both of her knees on the bed, before Lucy pulled her back down, arms still firmly wrapped around her neck. "Let's have sex, Erza."

Her eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. "What?"

"Let's have sex, come on." The drunk girl was pouting adorably and Erza was asking the gods why her. Lucy maneuvered their position so Erza was lying in between her legs. The s-class mage clenched her eyes shut.

Breathing in deeply through her nostrils a good few times, Erza slowly peeled her eyes open and looked flushed girl. "No. Lucy. You're drunk."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm not that drunk, I only had a few cups." The girl then bit her lip, her coffee brown eyes staring into Erza's soul, "Would you reconsider if I was sober?"

She was going to kill Cana.


	15. In love

_I think I'm in love_

 **XXX**

Maybe she was in love.

It was a question Erza was very much considering by the end of the night.

Date night. Every anticipated Friday.

The third Friday of a cool September night. A perfect night if Erza had to describe it. A night filled with a affectionate kisses, hopeless gazes, and sensual touches. All under the moonlight and under the stars, on a blanket somewhere in a clearing. They took their time back to the city, hand in hand, sometimes stopping to admire the little joys of life.

It was usually always this perfect on this special days, but there was one thing bugging her.

She didn't know how this night was gonna end. Some might think it was stupid on how a simple thing such as that would bug her as much as it was, but to Erza it was different. Erza was always one step ahead of anything and everything, it was just the type of person she was. Knowing every single given detail and things that were about to occur, she was completely bemused. Usually her lover would be giving her lecherous side-eyed glances every few seconds on the walk home, but it seemed as if the girl was purposely avoiding looking her way? She was truly dumbfounded. She could read her girlfriend like the back of her hand, but now she was unidentifiable.

Normally they'd engage in some type of sexual activity after these dates, but the way Lucy's body language was, it was making her think she had other plans maybe?

Or maybe she just needed a push, they'd only recently just started to have sex and her lover could still be a bit of blushing virgin.

So she pushed.

"Erza-" Lucy tore her lips away from her girlfriend's, finally being able to gasp for air. "-Wait-"

"Hm?" Erza had swiftly dragged her lips down Lucy's jaw, planting little nibs and kisses here and there, knowing for a certain that they were driving the celestial mage crazy.

"I was thinking that we could do, you know, something else, besides, uh, sex." her voice was wavering, the way Erza's mouth was suckling at her neck was making talking very difficult. But Erza's actions halted ny the end of her sentence. Retracting her lips, she looked up at her lover with a perched brow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, um, how about I just show you?" Lucy said nervously and both of Erza's eyebrows rose.

Wordlessly, Erza moved to let her girlfriend free of the spot of being flushed againt the door, she had pushed her against it as soon as they were in her secluded apartment. Lucy scurried away, to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

When she did reappear, Erza was situated on her bed. Erza looked up at the sound of the door opening and she was met with the sight of her girlfriend in matching set of blue silk pajama shorts and a button top, and what she could assume was a face mask, an ashen color, on her loves face.

Erza blinked.

"Lucy, get back here and face my wrath!"

Lucy squealed and dashed in the opposite direction from Erza and her wooden sword. "No!"

The redheaded Knight tsked. Did Lucy honestly think she can out run from the best-an only-swordswoman in fairytail?

She quickly approached Lucys hiding spot; A pillow fort they had made not too long ago- and was about to slash at it with the sword but was surprised with another wooden sword looped between her legs.

She went down -not that gracefully, she might add. If there weren't pillows on every inch of the ground she would have definitely bruised something- a surprised noises parting her lips. A blonde head peaked through the entrance of the fort, the giggle emanating from her lips made Erza let out a chuckle of her own.

"I got 'cha!" The celestial mage's smile was practically radiating.

"That you have." Erza's smile was probably also ear-to-ear, her face was probably gonna hurt tomorrow but it was worth it.

Somewhere in the mix of the comfortable silence did they start to lean it, but right as their lips were about to touch, Lucy pulled back abruptly. "The face mask, we have to wash them off."

With a simple nod, Erza allowed Lucy to pull her to the bathroom where she sat there and let Lucy gently wipe away the substance on her face.

"There." Lucy said, sounding like incredibly proud of her work as she lovingly studied her redhead.

And that's how they sat there for a few moments, gaping at each other's features until they unconsciously started to lean in once again.

And when their lips did meet this time, in a butterfly kiss that wasn't anything else but love, Erza knew.

She was in love with this girl.


	16. Leaks

_The leaks were unpredictable_

 **XXX**

She was exhausted.

But despite just that, she had tromped her way to the guild, a very energetic redhead attached to her hip.

They were greeted by many, this being the fist time in weeks they've seen the duo. Granted, Lucy did miss her fairytail family dearly but she was still trying to get everything under control at home, with her own little family.

So not too soon after the greetings Lucy had slumped into a heap on the counter whilst her lover was somewhere doing Erza things, but with slight precautions. Lucy could always breathe easy knowing that more than her heart was safe with Erza.

From on there did she start to engage in conversation with the silver-blonde barmaid and a moderately-sober girl. When the conversation had turned more about... nascent regarding a little being, a certain blue-headed book worm had found a way to include herself into the conversation, looking a little too eager to learn more. Lucy was surely gonna question her best friend later on the matter.

Lucy, who was too engaged on explaining the importance of burping, didn't notice the lowering gazes of her comrades.

"Lucy." Mira-jane was the one who actually had guts to inform their friend of her little... situation, cutting off her mid-sentence of telling them about how she's been thrown up more times than she has fingers.

The blonde stopped, she had gotten a glance of her friends weird expressions. "What?"

"Look down." was only Cana's explanation.

She did as told, and took in the sight of little circles of moisture seeping through her shirt, exactly located where her nipples were. "Oh."

A short silence spread between the group before the blonde got up and excused herself, "They always start to leak when the baby cries, so, I'll be off." and she was, so not appreciating the situation and the embarrassment that came with her leaky nipples.

Ignoring all the lingering eyes of fellow guild mates, —probably undoubtedly on her chest— she soon found her lover whom was trying to soothe a restless baby, surrounded by a few bystanders who were curious in seeing Titania handle a baby. Erza looked up, a grateful smile stretching across her face at the sight of her girlfriend. Choosing not to comment on the wet spots on her shirt, she handed the cooing infant to her other mother.

In one quick motion, Lucy tugged her tank-top down -which shocked the bystanders at just how casually the blonde had pulled out her nipple infront of everyone- and brought the infant closer to her exposed breast, the baby didn't waste any time.

It was abnormally silent but Lucy didn't notice, she was too busy admiring the 4 month year old suckling on her nipple. The baby looked up at her mother with curious eyes but the brown obs gradually closed under the tranquil caress of—one of—her mother's hand in her scarlet hair.

Lucy finally looked up from her baby's round face and cherubic cheeks. Everyone had their eyes glued to her.

"What? Have you never seen someone breastfeed before?"

A few shakes of heads told Lucy that yes, all of her friends have never actually experienced being in the presence of a mother. She sighed while motioning for Erza to scoot over so she could sit, which she did.

"Lucy, maybe it's not as wise to just pull out your breast for any to see." Erza commented, her attention completely on her child and girlfriend, the dragon slayer trio (weirdly not accompanied by their feline friends) and the ice mage were thrown to the back of her mind.

"Erza, I am feeding our child."

"Yes, yes, I know. It's just that there were a few steps and procedures you could have taken to avoid flashing the guild." was she serious? Lucy thought for a second, it was Erza. Of course she was serious.

"Erza," Lucy looked back down at her daughter, who was currently grabbing and pinching at the skin of her breast. "You lost claim of my breast when this one was born."

There were a few grumbles of laughter and Lucy remembered they weren't alone.

"How do it feel losing your favorite spot to a baby Titania?" Gajeel questioned, his grin looked like it was hurting his face.

Lucy answered for her. "Oh, she's been pretty depressed. Who do you think was helping me breastfeed before the baby was even here?"

The snort that came each dragon slayer (with the exception of the youngest one, she looked slightly mortified) and a partially naked ice mage only fueled the embarrassment that was spreading through Erza's bones. "Lucy!" she exclaimed, a blush gracing her features, which was weird for her.

"What? It's not my fault you never listen when I say 'Not too hard Erza'."

Not liking where this conversation was going one bit, and positively not wanting to hear anything else about what the two did in private, Wendy decided to interrupt the two before Erza opened her mouth. "Does it hurt?"

Lucy turned to the younger girl, "What, breastfeeding?" A nod. "No, not at all. It's actually kinda therapeutic, for me of course." She peeked back down at her baby, who had retracted from her nipple and was snoozing soundly. Lucy fixed her top hastily, not wanting to hear Erza's mouth again about mindlessly flashing the guild, and cradled the infant to her bosom.

The questions continued, this time a little less educational.

"So what if the baby took the left boob and Erza took the right?"

Lucy never liked swords. So she certainly didn't like them around the baby, but she was actually happy to see one appear in her lover's hand. Even impossibly more pleased to see it at the base of a fire-dragon slayer's neck.


	17. Unsupervised

_Nastu not being watched = disaster_

 **XXX**

Snooping never ended good, and in Natsu's case, anything he did did not end good. So when you mixed the two it definitely did not end good.

It was never wise to leave an obnoxiously curious dragon slayer unsupervised but being too much into her latest story, all Lucy had did was opened the door at the concentration shattering knock and situated herself back in the comfortable desk.

She'd got a good few sentences down before the abnormally silent slayer spoke.

"Luce, Is this what I think it is?"

She didn't turn to glance but did stop her pencil mid letter. "Is what what Natsu?"

"This." was all he said in response, not giving her any type of description of what he was referring to, succumbing her to turn around.

So she did.

And then she got a look at exactly what the dragon slayer was holding. Her eyes widened as probably all the blood thats had gathered in her cramping finger rushed up her neck to her ears. She couldn't breathe, how does one even do that in a situation like this? This was weird, very weird.

"Natsu-" quickly looking over to her now open bottom drawer and then back to the dragon slayer she mentally kicked herself in the ass for being for careless. "what did I tell you about going through my things?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, nonchalantly inspecting the object in his hand like it was the most normal thing to do. "Is this clean?"

"Of course it is!"

"So does Erza actually use this on you or is it the other way around? No, I can't imagine you doing that to Erza. Also, why is it hot pink? Looking at it makes my eyes hurt," somewhere in between his nonstop sputtering did Lucy call out his name in one of those menacing —intended to be scary— voices, something she'd picked up from none other than Erza herself, but Natsu brushed it off and continued. "I mean and the size of this thing! Looks as if it's bigger than my ow—"

"Okay! I don't want to hear about that." she interjected, her blush warning her face to a scorching temperature. How this was becoming even awkward was definitely an affect of situations with Natsu in the equation.

Natsu then said the unexpected. He was truly unpredictable.

"Can I try it on?"

Her mouth hit the floor. Was he serious.

As he proceeded to unstrap the harness so he could easy slide it over his jeans Lucy got the answer to her question. But an even better question was why was she sitting there like a gaping fish watching him try on a strap-on and not kicking putting her foot up his ass?

She stood up, but maybe it was fated for her not to be the one doing the ass kicking, cause the door opened.

Both Natsu and Lucy froze, panic expressions not moving an inch.

Erza took a deep breath.


	18. Goodnight n go

_Just say goodnight and go_

 **XXX**

The look she was giving her.

She was a writer, someone who could take words and beautifully arrange them in ways to perfectly describe anything. But she couldn't find words to describe that look. Even if she couldn't give a description of it she knew exactly what it meant, and she shifted in her seat as the ache between her thighs was growing impossible to sit on.

Erza knew exactly what she was doing too. She looked at Lucy purposely with those sultry eyes and that look to spark that kind of reaction from the blonde, and succeeded. Everytime.

What was Erza exactly trying to get across by disintegrating her panties? She had no idea. What she did know, however, was that these little games the two were playing was taking a toll on her body. She was craving the redhead, daily imagining her body flushed against her own in the mist of a night. Labored breaths falling from both of their moutha as they did every unspeakable thing under the moon...

Erza had to want that too.

She teased. On multiple occasions had her finger brushed her leg when they just happened to end up sitting next to the other. They both knew where her hand needed to be and Lucy prayed with every fiber in her body that one day, just one day she did it. She did what they both wanted, and showed her exactly what she desperately craved.

Sometimes, Lucy gave her a big dosage of her own medicine.

Seduction was something she had an upper hand on againt the redheaded girl even if it was the most absurd situation.

Her lips wrapped around the forkful of cake she was being fed by Erza, eyes slid shut as the exquisite taste filled her senses. When the fork redrew from her lips so did a small moan that made Erza's nostrils flare at just how lewd it sounded.

She couldn't stop the thoughts of hearing that same sound in bed invading her mind. That same sound but much, much louder and passionate...but then that would turn into screams of pleasure as he has bobbed between the blonde girl's legs...the same blonde whos lower lip protruded in a sulky, innocent pout, totally aware of the thoughts Erza was having and was acting completely oblivious to her actions.

Her Lucy was playing with her and she loved it. In spite of that, she didn't like knowing they couldn't.

Lucy knew that too. So she tried distancing. But Erza was just so adorable and always found herself admiring her beauty from a far. Not to mention the redhead was one of her closest friends and shared a bond with her like no other, she could make her crack a smile on her worse days.

They were literally perfect for each other. But they couldn't.

Yet soon picking up on the blonde's detachment, Erza did some of her own.

She started taking job after job, and soon she was barely around the guild and Lucy altogether.

2 years breezed by.

Lucy was aimlessly walking around magnolia when one destined night did she see her.

Her scarlet hair in a neat knot ontop of her head as the strands framing he face moved every which way with her head as she scowled at the poor ticket man that fortunately had a glass wall separating him from a fuming s-class mage.

What Lucy could hear, she learned that Erza had just missed the last train of the night and wasn't exactly happy about it.

Maybe it was destiny. It had to be because the blonde didn't even remember wondering to the train station but here she was. And there she was.

"Erza!?" The name fell from her lips before she could stop them, although it felt weird to say it, like it was a foreign word.

The owner of such a name turned at the sound of it being called in such a familiar voice, only to see the person who made her heart do somersaults.

"Lucy?!" Erza glided up to her, arms wide and inviting. Even if this was the girl she was trying to avoid, there was no need to be rude. She might have missed her a tad bit too...

Lucy didn't miss a beat and threw herself into her open arms, wrapping her own around the s-class mages neck. "Oh god, it's been a while hasn't it? You never tell anyone when you're in town."

The redhead could tell she was pouting even with her face on her shoulder and out of sight. She let out a chuckle, "Yeah it's just alot easier this way. I was actually about to be heading out again but the last train just departed." she pulled away, the arms wrapped around the blondes waist had the urge to wonder.

Lucy beamed, "Does that mean you're staying in town for tonight?"

Erza nodded weary. "It appears so."

"Are you going to fairyhills? I'm sure the girls would love to see yo—"

"No, I'd rather keep my presence under the wraps."

Lucy didn't question Erza's statement. It was Erza, secretive was her middle name. "So where are you staying?"

"I was thinking about getting a room for the night,"

"Nonsense!" Lucy waved her hand dismissively. "You can stay at my place."

Maybe because it was 11 pm, and Erza was very tired and extremely cold that she agreed.

So that's how Erza and Lucy found themselves huddled in Lucys living room, wine glasses gripped in one hand and small chocolates in the other.

"So..." Erza spoke after a while, the silence killing her. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. It hasn't really been the same here without you but it's been very eventful here in magnolia."

Erza nodded in agreement, Fairytail was still Fairytail. With or without her.

"You and Natau still together?" not realizing she was holding a breath, she awaited for the answer of a question she's been wondering for hours now.

Lucy was waiting for it. "No, broke up months ago." Erza's mouth opened once again, but Lucy beat her to it. "Cheating, Lisanna." she shrugged, ignoring the shocked expression of Erza's and took a giant swig of wine.

"Oh gods, when I see him I'm gonna-"

"Don't bother, Erza it's fine. I don't really care anymore, we've made amends. I don't really blame him for what he did, you can't deny love." oh didn't she know that all too well...

Silence fell between the two again, this time no one wanted to break it. The atmosphere was awkward.. Erza was too busy replaying the conversation that just occurred in her head while Lucy was too busy on polishing the wine bottle.

"I'm heading to bed, there, uh, extra blankets in the closet for you. It is really cold tonight." after finishing her 3rd glass, Lucy announced this and flopped on her bed, long before already changed into her pajamas.

Ignoring the disappointment that swept through her, Erza went for the closet. _Of course I got the couch, why did I expect anything else._

Lucy breathed a sultry goodnight and Erza hummed in response.

It was an hour later that from her spot of clutching onto her blanket on the couch did she hear a soft voice in the night.

"Erza..."

"Yes Lucy?" she answered almost immediately. _Good to let her know you haven't even fallen asleep yet._

"I think the heater isn't working again...and it's freezing," so she wasn't the one who noticed to decrease in temperature in the room, maybe Lucy hasn't slept yet either... "So could you, maybe come here?"

Her heart stopped. Was she insinuating -

"I mean you don't have to! I'm totally fine with doubling up blankets —"

Lucy, being unaware of the figure shuffling to her bed side, made a small 'oof' when another body fell onto of her.

A few minutes later, they were under Lucys duvet, eyes fixated on each other.

"Is it okay if I-" Erza lifted her hand under the cover, showing Lucy exactly what she was asking.

"It's fine Erza." she eagered her on and ignored the chills that shot through her bones when Erza's arm drapped itself over her waist.

Her breath hitched although, when Erza pulled her closer, their bodies firmly flushed againt the other. She could feel the scarlet knights heartbeat and she wasn't any bit delusional when she says their pulses were identical.

"Erza." she whispered, hopelessly. She only had so much self control and this given situation that small control was long gone.

"Lucy I-"

"Why?"

Erza looked at her quizzled, "Why what?"

"Why," She paused, thinking up any second thoughts she could have upon saying this. She found none. "Why can't we be together?"

Erza inhaled and shut her lids tightly. This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening, "Lucy we c-"

"And why can't we!" she exasperated, interrupting the phase she's heard over the years and learned to hate with a passion. "I'm no longer with him, we can Erza! We can finally be together freely and like hell I'm gonna not take this opportunity!"

Erza couldn't find any words, she was absolutely speechless. What does one even say in a situation like this? Lucy was right however...

"Can we just—Please?"

"I don't know what you want from me Lucy." she spoke in a small voice, barely above a whisper. She felt vulnerable infront of this girl because she had her heart and she was playing with it once again. She hasn't felt like this is years. What could she possibly want from her, cause gods knows she couldnt give her the love she deserved.

"I want you Erza." Lucy's bottom lips quivered as the tears started to swell at her eyes. "I lo—"

"Don't say it, not yet." with a slim finger againt her quivering lip, Erza looked lovely at the crying blonde as he eyes widened at her statement. "We'll go slow, can you promise me that?"

The girl nodded manically and Erza would have giggled at her if it was in any different situation.

The hand on Lucys waist caressed the sliver of exposed skin there and they wordlessly started at each other.

That was until Lucy spoke. "Can I get a kiss, just one?"

Erza's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she nodded and Lucy swiftly leaned forward to take her lips in her own. This was their first and it did not disappointment. Lucy tasted of the chocolate and wine she had previously indulged in, while Erza tasted of the strawberry chopstick she loved. Those different flavors mixed and they both loved it. It was their favour, together. Lucy sneakily slitterd her tongue into the unsuspecting girl's mouth, and she made a sound of surprise but welcomed it with her own tongue in response. Their mouths moved in a sensual dance, the grip Erza had on Lucy's hips tightened and suddenly slow went out the window.


	19. Different

_"You are so fucking hot when you're mad."_

 **XXX**

What was the difference today?

Erza scarlet; Strawberry cake—and it somehow, miraculously ends up the floor.

You almost couldn't tell.

Erza was furious. You could practically see the rage radiating from her. It made a blonde onlooker snicker, being greatly amused as she watched the irritated girl take out her wrath on what ever poor-soul had been unfortunate enough to get in between Erza and her cake. Natsu's strangely girlish screams were starting to become accustomed to her eardrums.

Almost nothing was out of the ordinary.

With the tip of her sword pressed against the quivering boys neck, the scarlet mage almost certainly didn't sense and approaching celestial mage behind her back. Lucy stood close enough to catch a waft of Erza's strawberry shampoo. Hot breath tickling the red-head's ear, she spoke. "You are so fucking hot when you're mad."

The knight visibly shuddered. Her focus on the pink haired boy sliding over to the girl leaning up over her shoulder, giving her a heated gaze with a side eyed glance. Unspoken promises.

Oh. That's what's different.


	20. Gifts

"Oh my god—Yes!" Lucy was absolutely ecstatic. Her heart swelling with abrupt, but pleasant, serenity. "It's perfect!" she flexed her fingers, continuously moving them in the light to see how it perfectly reflected and shone upon it. "How did you pick out something so perfect?"

She looked away from her hand to see Erza sheepishly smiling, hand rubbing the back of her neck. She was embarrassed—flustered even; Erza. By her praise. It was so damn adorable.

"I don't entirely know. When I just saw it, it screamed 'Lucy', therefore I bought."

"It's just—" she sniffled, "so pretty, Erza I just—"

She didn't know why, but he emotions was getting the best of her in this single moment. Erza was extremely concerned.

"Lucy? Are you alright? This is really nothing to cry over."

"I know," another sniffle. "but it's just that you thought about me, and bought me something."

"I would hope I'd buy things for my girlfriend, even if those things are as trivial nail polish."

The pastel pink on her nails was gorgeous to her pale complexion and was surely eye-catching, so much in fact, she started to admire her nails (Erza had took it upon herself to apply it herself which made Lucy love then even more) once again and almost absentmindedly didn't catch Erzas sentence.

"You slipped up again." Lucy let out a hopeless breath. "It's kinda hard for me to believe or remember either." her brown irises slide over to her ring finger, where a generous diamond—one a shade of light pink— rested. That was a great reminder for the both of them.

"Pardon me. My fiancé." She could practically feel Erza grin, one rounding about on her face as well as they sat there, basking in the comfortable glow of their relationship.

"But if I'm not mistaken, I've read somewhere that accessories the colour of one's nipples look the best against one's skin—"

The fingernail file that hit smack dab in the middle of her forehead made Lucy smile in satisfaction when it cut her sentence short.


	21. Warmth

Her cheeks were probably a shade not too far from her lovers hair, her cold mittens doing little onto heating up her flushed face, _damn she hated this cold weather sometimes._

The burgundy scarf was doing nothing in keeping the heat inside her face. So wasn't the black coat. And the black sweater. And even the pair of shorts under her skirttights. Her ears were probably turning blue under the fuzzy earmuffs.

She suited up, for the snow, for the below 0 degrees; while Erza only fucking threw on a skirt and a turtle neck.

"How the hell aren't you cold!?" She inquired, still not believing how invincible he girlfriend was to things. You'd think she'd be used to it by now, this being their second year of dating after all.

The considerably underdressed girl simply shrugged, stopping in her track in overstepping in snow to glance back at her girlfriend. "Guess I'm used to this. I've taken more missions that I can remember that I've had to deal with these certain conditions."

Lucy almost rolled her eyes, but the little icicles kissing her eyelashes made that quite difficult. So she went with the next best gesture.

"It's literally freezing." With a wave of a hand, she spoke, a exaggerated tone just to get her point access. "I can't feel my fucking cheeks."

The sly smile she was given made her raise a brow, then the next thing she knew Erza was right infront of her, squeezing the apples of her cheeks. " _Awh is cqute wittle lucy cold? Poor baby_."

"Erza." she warned, despite the smile spreading across her lips and not moving an inch to get away from the weirdly adorable display of affection.

The redhead continued nonetheless, cooing like a damn fool. " _Erzy will warm your cqute little butt up? Won't she now_?"

A joyous giggle bubbled up from her chest, warming her cheeks as it slipped past her lips and leaving behind the little fog of condensation between the two. Erza continued to hold her cheeks, hands a bit cold but Lucy could hardly notice now, since the heat of the blush that graced her features was plenty enough.

" _I love you_." she breathed. Erza didn't miss a beat, giving her chapped lips a faint, chaste kiss.

"Oh but I do too, but so _much, much more_."


End file.
